Missing Lies
by Swissalo
Summary: He was never raised by Muggles, he wasn't even raised in Britain. Now that Dumbledore's found his lost savior, what's better than bring the boy to Hogwarts. Except Harry's brought someone with him that Dumbledore doesn't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Lies**

By: Swissalo

xXx

"This is ludicrous." Anisa Veredus muttered as she followed after her best friend, taking in the surroundings of the overly crowded Kings Cross Station. Harry smirked at her words completely agreeing with her statement, looking back down at the paper Remus had given him with instructions on how to get onto Platform 9 and three-quarters. "You would think that as wizards they wouldn't want to draw attention to them selves. But there are muggleborns walking around with owls, the muggles do notice that."

"You know that the British wizarding community is backwards and behind in the times. They're the laughing stock of the rest of the world's wizarding community. You know this, Miss Australian Minister." Harry laughed as he watched a family with a muggleborn witch walk through the brick portal that separated the wizarding station from the muggle one. Feeling Ani grab onto the back of his shirt, Harry glared at a pair of punk looking muggles that were leering at his best friend. Pulling her up beside him, Harry sent a soundless Muggle-Repelling Charm around them, the punk muggles lost interest completely as Harry led Ani through the portal.

"It's my father that's the Minister, I just get the perks of his job." Anisa laughed as she watched the punk muggles suddenly lose interest in her. Staring at the barrier that separated them from the wizard train station she shook her head at the stupidity of it all. Could they not have picked a more visible place for muggleborns to show up with their animals. There were other locations that were far less obvious, and highly more secure.

"Why are we here in the first place? I know we only have to stay for one term but I have this deep feeling that this Headmaster Dumbledore is going to pull something to keep you here. Not that he would be able to; the wards of Hogwarts allow portkeys to leave school property, according to what the History of Hogwarts said. Something about the safety of the student body that portkeys were allowed to leave from the inside only. Although wards don't work like that, they either allow it or they don't, only select portkeys would work in such wards and the safety of the students would be at risk." Anisa mused as she took in the new noises of Platform 9 and three-quarters. Harry turned green eyes onto his best friend, smirking he watched as took in the large red steam engine that would be taking them to Hogwarts, before turning her nose up at the gleaming train.

"We are here for one reason and one reason only. It's only going to take one term to complete this mission of sorts and then we are going back to Stalie. Not only is this community backwards they are also behind in the times, Headmaster Capper refused to let us stay longer and fall behind in our studies." Harry sighed before jumping as Anisa sent a stinging hex his way. Spinning to face the blonde behind him, Harry pulled her in to a bear hug before lifting her up and carrying her onto the train. Anisa pitched a fit worthy enough to cause parents to glare at the pair and the students to watch in trepidation and wonder. Stalking through the crowded corridor, Anisa still thrown over his shoulder Harry located an empty compartment. Dropping Anisa onto one of the benches, Harry quickly warded the door before turning gleaming emerald eyes onto his golden haired companion

"That was uncalled for Anisa." Harry growled as he stared down at the lilac eyed girl before him. She was staring at him with shimmering eyes before absently pushing golden hair over her shoulder.

"You were acting like I didn't understand why we were even coming to this school. I know why we are here, I know what they want us to do. My question was why we didn't just go to the school with Remus." Anisa stated plainly before unwarding the door and storming out of the compartment, Harry shook his head before collapsing onto the bench behind him. Running a hand through his hair, Harry pulled their trunks out of his pocket and enlarged them. Floating Anisa's seven compartment trunk up on the rack, Harry turned to pull several large Dueling tombs out of his trunk before adding his trunk to the rack. Settling back in his seat, Harry opened _The Study of the Grey Arts: Dueling Techniques_ by _Opal Tikalman_. Listening to the sounds happening outside the compartment, Harry noticed that the students gave this compartment a wide berth. Shaking his head, Harry let himself fall into the words of the text knowing that Anisa would come back after cooling down and stalking the train taking mental notes of groups and people would do just that.

Turning his attention from his book Harry stared at the muggle picture he had tucked inside the going away present he had received from Sirius. It was a photo of him and Anisa with their rag tag team of friends. Life had started simple enough for them, he had met Anisa when he was eight, while she had been at the park with her mother and younger twin cousins. While Sirius and Anisa's mother Jacqueline had been talking Harry and Anisa had played on separate pieces of equipment. It would be a few months before the two of them even became friends and that was only because of Alex. Remus had been with him at the time, and had immediately smelled the wolf within the eight year old. It was the first and definitely not the last time Harry had seen the famous Vasquez temper explode as Anisa took Remus's inquiries as a threat to her adopted brother. It took Remus speaking to both Jacqueline and Everett to get Anisa to feel no animosity towards the older werewolf. Who had more in common with the younger werewolf; both had been sired by the same European werewolf, Greyback. Remus had helped the young wolf, but the unlimited supply of wolfsbane that Australia made available for all its wolves made it so Alex never had to again worry about losing his mind to the wolf like Remus had as a child. Glancing over at the twins Michael and Kina were as different as night and day, Mickey just scraped by in classes, though he was a gifted seer, if it wasn't for Alex and Anisa he probably would have been held back. Jane scared him truthfully with her intensity which had thankfully had mellowed over the years. Carrie was Anisa's best girl friend, the American witch had been shocked to get a letter of attendance from Stalie but had quickly been befriended by Anisa during the first year mixer.

Harry knew that he could keep correspondence with his friends and they would only be gone one term, but it was the first time in six years that their group had ever been separated since they entered Stalie. He was thankful that Headmaster Capper had been able to get both Remus and Anisa to come with him. Granted he never wanted to come to Hogwarts in the first place, even though for whatever reason he received a Hogwarts letter every year. However, Sirius had seen a very familiar rat in the British Daily Prophet back when he was in fourth year, it had taken a year to come up with a plan, even then Headmaster Capper refused to let them go until after their OWL year. Anisa's father had agreed with the headmaster, but with the help of Ministry Aurors and the knowledge Sirius and Remus had of Hogwarts and the knowledge of the map, a simple plan had been hatched.

However, the only problem had been getting Albus Dumbledore to agree to letting Anisa come, Remus had been able to secure Hogwarts' Defense position though it was only for the term that they were here, thankfully because Headmaster Capper wasn't hiring a temp to cover the upper year defense classes, Professor Nisbett and the eighth year professors were covering for him. Headmaster Capper had warned them that Dumbledore would probably do anything to keep Harry at Hogwarts; the senile man still believed that Harry would be the only way to defeat Voldemort.

Hearing the compartment door open, Harry quickly hid the picture before looking up at the door, his wand in his grasp while still hidden out of view. Watching as Anisa came back into the room, her lilac eyes narrowed in either thought, Harry hoped that she hadn't made any enemies yet. He watched as she summoned her journal, filling its pages with the information she had gleamed from her quick observations. No matter how much Anisa loved to study, she loved gossip just as much; it was something she and Kina had bonded over. But this time, the journal was linked to an identical book in Harry and Remus's possession. It was the easiest way for them to keep in contact with one another without causing a suspicion. Grabbing another book labeled _The All Seeing Eye_; Harry read some of what Anisa was writing.

_"…… I've located through word and observation several people who are pranksters. As luck has it, the Weasley twins are the schools top pranksters, and part of our target. They were making plans for something but twin speak is as it is and there is no way to grasp their plans. Most of the pranksters hail from Gryffindor, one or two from Slytherin but no where near as obvious, they appear to be sixth years, none from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as I could tell. So if found it's going to be Gryffindor or Slytherin. Life would be easy if we could just accio the creature……"_

"Life certainly would be easy if that were possible. But that spell does bad things to living creatures." Harry mused as he shut the book, returning to _The Grey Arts_ knowing that her temper hadn't settled down even though she was sitting across from him in the compartment. Watching as she curled up on the bench much like a cat, Harry lost himself in the text.

xXx

Harry watched in amusement as one of the Weasley's stood in a face off with who he perceived to be a Malfoy, at least from what had been muttered from the red head. Anisa stood beside him, her arm looped through his as she struggled to stay awake, if this hadn't been an opportune time to study the rat tucked away in a tattered pocket he would have blasted the pair away. But any and all chances he received to study the sickly looking creature, a better chance they had to complete this mission. The map would make it ten times easier still. Harry felt Anisa tense beside him, either she had just noticed Wormtail or she had noticed Remus, who was watching the commotion before him in amusement.

"Gentlemen I think that your classmates would like to leave the train." Remus spoke as he made his presents known to the rest of the student body. Many students instantly began to head towards the doors, while the two that had caused the traffic stop as well as their lackeys remained. Anisa dropped her head on Harry's shoulder as their path and several other students behind them were still cut off by the human barrier. The blonde sneered at Remus before turning his attention back to Weasley.

"Will you fools move, I'll push you out of this train if I have to!" Anisa hissed, Harry stared at his friend in amusement. "You both are making a poor impression of both your school and your house."

"Don't be too hard on them Ani, they obviously lack the etiquette needed to survive in this world." Harry told her as he pushed his way past the herd of students to stand beside Remus. Anisa stared at the blond, at least he understood part of her words the redhead was completely lost. Of course any one who thought it was possible for a rat to live for fourteen years obviously couldn't understand pureblood rite.

"If you don't hurry you will be sharing a carriage with each other." Remus prompted shaking his head as the blond turned and stormed his way out of the train. The Weasley and his friends spared them a curious glance before leaving the train. Remus turned his attention on his two charges; if he hadn't had to play loyalty card to Dumbledore he would have brought the two of them straight to Hogwarts with him. But Dumbledore had though they would enjoy getting to know some of the student body and it allowed them the chance to locate and study the Weasleys. Harry was lost in thought, probably weeding through whatever information he had gleamed from the confrontation, Anisa who had looked dead tired only seconds earlier was as alert as ever. Watching as the remaining students trickled out of the train, golden eyes narrowed as the familiar smell of Wormtail hit his senses.

"We're going to take a portkey from here to the school. Headmaster Capper requested that you be sorted before the rest of the school, Dumbledore has put it off as long as possible but if he sorts you before anyone but us and him he is breaking his oath contract." Remus told them as he held out a simple quill. He watched in amusement at the look of disgust that filtered across the pair's faces as they glared at portkey within his hold before grasping the object. "Union."

xXx

While this is still my first Harry Potter Story, I have decided to update it. I wasn't pleased with how the original was coming out so I've updated, besides my writing style has changed that anything new that I would have added would not have gone well with the beginning of the story.

Review, Thank you, and Goodnight:

Swissalo


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Lies  
**Chapter 2  
By: Swissalo

--

A.N. I'm amazed by the response, I had about 20 auto responses about this story so everyone who added it in some way, I'm really flattered. This story was rotten before, I'm loving the revamp that I'm doing. Thanks for the response, does a 'semi-retired' writer good.

A.N.2. I apologize for the length of time it took to get this out. I was going to work on and probably finish on the way to and from a family reunion at the end of August. But I had that Friday gone to work orientation and had my position eliminated the same day. Needless to say writing anything went out the window.

--

They landed solidly on a stone floor; Harry glanced around taking in the room which they had been transported to. The round room was full of silver and gold gadgets, some spinning, sparkling, and sending puffs of smoke up every so often. Several dozen portraits hung behind a large mahogany desk, men and women staring at their sudden arrival. Harry kept Anisa plastered to his side, not that he need fear that she would wonder off, within a new environment one had to be aware of any and all threats to their person. Watching as an old wizard appeared out of a hidden corner, Harry flexed his hand restraining himself from pulling his wand on Hogwart's Headmaster. A soft musical trill rang out through the room, Harry turned his head and took note of the mass of red and gold plumage though the attempt might have been to calm them down, the result was not going to be possible.

Remus stood behind the pair, watching as his charges performed just as they had been taught, to not drop their guard for a second when in a new environment. Harry turned his attention on Anisa when he noticed that she had not been drawn to the firebird, her lilac eyes were locked onto something hidden within the shadows. Following her gaze Harry narrowed emerald eyes in suspicion, taking a step forward he partially blocked Anisa with his taller frame. Turning his attention to Dumbledore, Harry let his wand drop into his grasp. Anisa's vice like grip on his forearm would leave bruises but she was keeping him anchored to stability. Remus was glaring at Dumbledore as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to get his cub to relax.

"Albus, hold up your part of the deal." Remus ground out as golden eyes flashed as his attention went from the headmaster to where the bookshelves were. Harry watched as the four staff members suddenly appeared off to the side of the room where several bookshelves were located. Narrowing his eyes, Harry locked onto the dark imposing figure of Severus Snape, archrival of Sirius, the man sneered at him before turning his attention to Anisa before finally resting on Remus. Harry studied the other professors, making mental notes on their reactions.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Veredus I hope you enjoyed your trip to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore stated as he took in the two transfer students, he would have his work cut out for him the pair appeared to be fiercely protective of one another. But he needed Harry; Voldemort was still out there, perhaps with the Boy Who Lived finally at Hogwarts Voldemort would make a move. He had attempted once already with the Philosopher's Stone but hadn't made another move to enter the school since. Letting his attention fall onto his staff he noted that while Minerva was watching the two transfer students she wasn't distrustful of them. Severus and Filius were the ones that were most interested in what two fifth years had been able to do.

"Let's get this over with, I'm sure your students will be wondering were their teachers are." Harry stated as he took note of the frayed hat that was sitting on the stool. His attention landed on Dumbledore, waiting for the professor to dismiss his staff so that they could get this farce out of the way.

"To good to be sorted with the rest of the first years, Potter?" came the condesending tone that could only belong to the Potions Master. Harry didn't even spare the man a glance as he crossed his arms over his chest, he felt Anisa tense as she glowered at the dark man before turning her attention to the headmaster.

"We can always leave, but what a quandary that would leave you in…" Anisa stated watching through hooded eyes as Dumbledore tensed before sending a glance at his staff. Dumbledore watched as they turned to leave, McGonagall sent the pair a quick look before filing out after Pomona. With the professors gone Anisa smirked before turning her attention back to Harry, not believing that it was so simple to remove teachers who shouldn't have been invited to begin with. Harry shook his head before tugging her closer to him, he honestly didn't know why the headmaster was playing with the oath contract he'd made with Headmaster Capper.

"You nearly had to send them back to Stalie, Albus." Remus spoke for the first time, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Albus Dumbledore mull over the fact that Remus wasn't the same man he had been as a student.

"Let's get this show on the road. I am not going to hit myself with another energize charm." Anisa quipped as she waved a gold manipura chakra around, the charm pulsed a pale yellow, letting it's owner know that it needed to be hit with another energize spell in the near future. Dumbledore nodded and watched as the Sorting Hat leapt off the stool and landed at the pair's feet. Remus stared at the hat before glancing at Albus who looked just as perplexed as the rest of them.

"Well pick me up and put me on." the gravel voice of the sorting hat stated before Harry reached down to pick the item up. Looking the hat over, he glanced at Anisa before placing the magical item atop his head. Anisa took the time to whirl on the headmaster, venom hidden in her gaze as she sized up the wizard before her. He was wearing brightly coloured robes that had a technicolour shine to them as the candle light flickered over them, while he fooled some people with his Santa Claus appearance Anisa knew not to underestimate the wizard who took down Grindlewald and that Voldemort feared.

Hearing the hat come to a decision Harry plopped the hat atop Anisa's head, smirking as he watched the hat fall to cover her eyes. Smirking at her grumbling Harry turned his attention on the headmaster. Dumbledore couldn't have looked more pleased, Harry frowned as he made note of that information. Hearing the hat call out its decision, Harry turned to Remus. His uncle was pleased; while he would have been fine with wherever they had ended up he was happy that they had ended up together. It would make life for them much easier.

"I assume now that that is over we should be heading down to this feast of yours." Anisa spoke as she hugged the ratty hat to her chest, Harry sighed hoping that their secrets would stay within the sentinel hat and not make their way to the unsavory. Placing the hat onto the stool for Dumbledore to take down to the hall, Anisa followed Harry out of the room. Glancing at Remus once the pair disappeared out of the headmaster's office.

xXx

Harry couldn't believe their luck, watching as the rest of the students slowly trickled into the great hall, complaining about the length it took to get to the school. They were all in Gryffindor, every single Weasley was in Gryffindor. They would be in and out within a week with this luck, only they had to take a longer for this mission. If they did it too quickly there would be suspicion, besides Anisa needed to win over the twins, having concluded with one of the paintings that loved a good prank that the twins had a certain piece of parchment. However, unlike those before her Anisa was smart enough to make sure the jester could never tell a soul about what she had questioned him about. The spell work was certainly impressive, all the OWLs she had received certainly didn't give her enough credit to the spells that she had in her repertoire.

Turning his attention onto Anisa, Harry watched as she played with the tie that rested around her neck. While they wore a similar style of uniform at Stalie, they certainly didn't wear ties or sweater vests. Returning his attention to the students that were filling up the table Harry studied each red head before landing on the one that had caused the backup on the train. The one that had a rat for a pet, Harry hoped that they would be in the same dorm it would make life ten times as easy but just as dangerous. Who knew what Wormtail got up to while he had been living with the family.

Hearing a rustle of fabric Harry spun in his seat as Anisa threw her tie onto the table before glaring at the offending piece of clothing. Pointing her ash wand at the tie, Anisa poked it for a moment before letting the tip of her wand lay against one of the red panels of the tie. Muttering a quick incantation the pair and several surrounding students watched as silver began to bleed though the red. Once the last speck of red had been eradicated the tie was a fitting mixture of gold and silver, within seconds she had sheathed her wand and was retying the strip of fabric.

"This will be simple." Harry whispered as electric green eyes studied the Gryffindors taking in the different groups, noticing the outcasts, the popular ones, the Quidditch players, who held a small amount of authority within the house information that would be valuable when playing this game of cat and mouse. Leaning back Harry glanced slightly at head table Hogwarts has such a small staff but they also had a small student body, apparently they never got all the magical students to come to the _best school in the world_.

"One can only hope. I'd like to return to home as soon as possible." Anisa muttered as she glanced around at the other Gryffindors that were seated around them. The students were studying them but not asking any questions apparently they didn't have the courage to do so. Harry grunted in agreement as his attention turned to the rest of the house tables, the Gryffindors bored him. Besides it was better to turn his attention on the house that was probably going to cause the most problems for the pair. Watching as the Slytherin table sat coolly and with distain for the rest of their school mates Harry started cataloging them into different categories: problem, follower, and thug. With that information he only needed to know a few faces of who to avoid, the problem category.

Hearing the doors open once more, Harry turned his attention to the troupe of first years were led into the great hall frowning Harry turned his attention to Anisa who finger nails were digging into his arm.

"What." Harry winced as he watched the new students walk into the great hall, there seemed to be a mix reaction of fright and wonder.

"They're so tiny in number." Anisa whispered as she stared at Hogwarts' newest additions. Harry nodded as he pulled Anisa's chair closer to him and away from an older Gryffindor who was leaning in a little to close to Anisa. Sending the Gryffindor a warning glare before turning to watch as the Sorting Hat jumped from its stool to serenade the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Lies**  
Chapter 3  
**By**: Swissalo

----

The morning of September 1st had Anisa staring darkly at her Hogwarts schedule as she mentally compared it to her Stalie schedule for the current year. It became clear to her that this would be a semester of complete boredom. Turning to Harry who was discretely comparing his schedule to other students around them, Anisa had a feeling that the prognosis of their academic life had just taken a horrible turn for the worst.

"We have the fifth year schedule." Harry whispered to Anisa as he began to fill their plates with the available breakfast stuffs around them. Glancing over at his blonde friend Harry smirked, they had completed their OWLs just last year. Anisa had nearly gone crazy preparing for the fifteen tests she had taken and both had been prepared for Hogwarts NEWT level classes. Harry watched as Anisa tensed just as predicted before turning cold amethyst eyes to the head table where she located the headmaster.

"Apparently Dumbledore didn't agree to everything. We are going to have to double our studies. I'm not going to do poorly on my midterms just because of this field trip." Anisa growled before glaring at the piece of parchment as if it would magically change to the correct schedule. Harry shook his head before watching as Remus slowly made his way towards the two, the full moon would be soon Harry noted from the way the professor moved slightly more predatory than normal.

"There's no talking him out of this." Remus told them as he took a seat across from the pair. Anisa groaned dramatically before glaring at the students around her, they might be simple minded enough but there was no way she was going to fail her NEWTS because Dumbledore was an idiot. Grabbing a quill from her bag Anisa quickly came up with a study schedule that would make it possible for her to keep up with Stalie curriculum.

"Their history teacher only talks about one thing. Goblin Wars. I can study two subjects during that block. MediMagic I was able to schedule with Madame Pomfrey for Friday afternoons, Offense on Thursday, and Dueling Friday mornings. I have three more additional study periods for the other classes. Nights will be for whatever assignments drafted by Hogwarts. Which will leave our weekends open for certain extra curricular activities." Anisa mumbled as she rewrote her schedule. Harry chuckled before handing her the plateful of food he had gathered, things that she could easily nibble at while working herself into a frenzy. Glancing at her schedule, Harry sighed before making his own corrections. Their Thursdays and Fridays would be identical the rest they would have to do on their own. Glancing at Remus, Harry shook his head. This wasn't going to be easy, their nights and weekends were needed for rat and map hunting.

"We'll find a safe place to work were no one will think of looking for us." Harry reassured her as he pulled her closer to him when the same Gryffindor from last night took his seat beside Anisa. Sending another glare his way Harry growled low as Anisa giggled at his reaction to the other male's presence.

"Contact the Headmaster to get everything sorted out. This will work." Remus told them as he stood up to make his way slowly towards the teacher's table. Harry and Anisa watching him before their attention was taken by the incoming of owls for the morning mail. Their first day of classes was going to be an interesting one with History and Potions first thing this morning, according to the stories Sirius had told them about the Marauders taunting of Severus Snape, Hogwart's Potion Master was going to hate him and Anisa by default.

xXx

"Aconite, Asphoedel, Hellibore, Jobberknoll Feathers, Mandrake Juice, Mountain Lavender,Powdered Moonstone, Salamander Blood, Valerian and Wormwood all brewed within a Silver cauldron the day of the First Quarter." Anisa shot back as she glared at the potions master, the rest of the Gryffindors were watching with abject horror as their newest classmate responded so venomously to the professor. After the fiasco of the morning when they discovered that they would be repeating fifth year Anisa had needed an outlet for her frustrations. Losing Gryffindor house points was apparently the way she was going, having already lost 100 points that morning from Professor McGonagall and Snape for using a permanent colour changing spell on her uniform to make the Gryffindor red Slytherin Silver. From behind him Harry could hear the murmurs of the Gryffindors, unable to put the ingredients Anisa had listed in her response to even attempt to tell the professor what the potion was.

Harry shook his head as he listened to Anisa list off the ingredient list of the Wolfsbane Potion, the one potion that if brewed incorrectly would kill the drinker instead of suppressing the wolf. Snape stared at the blonde before moving onto another student, who was asked to name the potion. Anisa smirked as she watched the Gryffindor Finnigan struggle to come to a conclusive answer, a glance around the room showed that the resident brain of Gryffindor was slowly figuring the answer out herself.

"Potter!" Snape barked as black eyes landed on the kelly-eyed boy, he had been the only professor on staff pleased that the Potter heir had not come to Hogwarts and had tried to keep the headmaster from allowing the one way exchange program. Professor Dumbledore obviously only wanted Potter, based on the almost manic reaction of the old wizard when Harry had finally responded to one of the Hogwarts letters that Dumbledore repeated sent each summer. In Harry's response to coming to Hogwarts the conditions had been that one of Potter's friends and a Stalie Professor accompany the boy to Hogwarts for his safety. Albus had not been pleased with the stipulation but would do anything to have his to be Golden Boy where he could influence him, use him to draw Voldemort back to Hogwarts.

"What is the proper technique to cut a sopohorous bean?" Snape questioned as he watched the two Stalie students, breaking them up was probably going to be the only way to handle the situation. Harry shared a knowing glancing with Anisa before turning his attention onto the Potions Master to answer the question.

"You don't cut a sopohorous bean, the covering and the liquid inside work together to make the bean resistant to cutting. You crush it with a silver knife to release the juice." Harry answered as he sat back in his stool, staring at the wall behind Snape's head instead of at the professor; it was what they had spent all of their first year learning Professor Calvert wanted his students to understand the ingredients before they even started potions. That and he didn't trust ten year olds over heated cauldrons. Snape glared once more at the pair as Potter finished his answer, the two were extremely well trained, as one was to expect from a pair that had spent the last five years in the exclusive halls of Stalie. Stalie was a school that invited any child, from any continent, as long as they had the magical talent and prowess, a school that had invited him though his father had forbidden him from going. It would do well for him to remember that he wasn't dealing with a witch or wizard; they were at the age of ten far more powerful than most of the students in the fifth year class. To bad Albus ignore the fact that he had allowed a Warlock and Sorceress to enter Hogwarts, even if they were only in training.

As Snape turned from the Stalie pair to quiz the rest of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students, Anisa resumed her task of writing out the questions as Snape blasted them to the class, figuring them to be essay, test or potion ingredients that they would be working on in the future. That and she had been enthralled with a book she had nicked from the supply cabinet along with their used copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_after having spent nearly fifteen minutes of class arguing with the professor about why she and Harry were prepared with the NEWT level books instead of the OWL level books. They had been allowed trade in their new copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ for some used copies of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi,_ though the additional fifty house points taken from each of them for not being prepared might have been the real factor.

Settling back Harry prepared for a full two hours of Q and A with the Potions Master, and most of the students weren't taking notes about things that could help them achieve higher scores in the OWLs and NEWTS. No wonder this profession was dwindling Harry mused as he watched Anisa charm a quill to record what was said by the professor before turning her attention onto observing the classroom while stuffing the pilfered book was carefully lowered into her bag.

xXx

Harry watched with silent amusement as Anisa glared at him from her position between the Weasley Twins at dinner that night. Their classes as expected had been simple with the exception of Potions, which according to Seamus was the reason given as to why the twins had accosted her in the Gryffindor tower just as she was leaving for dinner. Apparently they were the only ones that she hadn't tried to hex or curse, at least from what Ron had muttered as he took a seat next to Neville. Harry smirked at the red head as he glared at his older brothers at their luck with the Blonde Exchange Student, Harry rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the majority of students within the halls of Hogwarts. They seemed to think that she would be an in for them to get to know him, they were sadly mistaken if they though they could use her Anisa had a wicked sense of humor and a vast collection of spells most which came from training with her older brother Dante.

From what Harry could make out from the fifth years he was seated with, Anisa had finally snapped at the Gryffindor that had been bothering her since they had entered Hogwarts. During the time that Harry had been out learning the layout of the school Cormac had agitated Anisa one time too many. Glancing down the table where the sulking sixth year was sitting his ears convulsing every so often from the Twitching-Ear Hex. The Gryffindor had been lucky that Anisa hadn't transfigured him into something, though Harry was surprised that Cormac or his friends hadn't counter-spelled the hex. The teen had to have been under the hex for at least an hour.

Turning his attention back to Anisa and the twins, Harry watched as she interacted with the pair, dragging out tales of pranks, life at Hogwarts, and family. She was acting the part of an attentive listener quite well, with several questions aimed to root out if the pair knew or had within their grasps a certain piece of parchment. With the knowledge that the twins had ambitions of opening their own joke shop, after gaining an in with them, several well placed hints might make the whole operation much smoother. Letting his gaze land on Seamus and Dean, Harry was soon drawn into a conversation about the similarities and differences of Quidditch and muggle Football. From the groans of the surrounding students this was apparently an old topic that the two were repeatedly caught in.

Sparing a glance in Ron Weasley direction, Harry shook his head at the teen who was sitting dejectedly in his seat next to Neville. The youngest male Weasley was spending his time glaring at his older brothers and at Seamus and Dean; apparently this Weasley was a jealous one. His older brothers all having been Head Boys, Quidditch stars, or notorious pranksters it appeared that being ordinary wasn't good enough for the youngest son of the Weasley Clan.

----

I apologize for the nearly year long wait, I started re-writing while I was out of a job and now that I have one I don't spend nearly as much time on writing as I'd like. Honestly I have been staring and writing this chapter for months, then rewriting the three acts of this chapter.

Thank you for those who still read this story, hopefully I'll get Chapter 4 out relatively quick... like in less than a year.

Swissalo


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing Lies  
****Chapter 4  
****By:** Swissalo

xXx

Harry glared at Anisa as the pair made their way from the Room of Requirement, the blonde had been in a particular fowl mood as they battled their way through their Magic on the Offense lesson. Watching as she moved through the hallway with the complete lack of her natural grace Harry decided to stick close to her for the rest of the day, something had completely thrown her off her game. Pulling his bag higher on his shoulder, Harry trotted after Anisa as she all but ran back to the Gryffindor dorms. It was times like this that he wished one of the others had been able to come with them though it would have been a bit harder to pull everything off.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked as they approached the portrait that stood as the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Anisa looked at him with tired eyes before staring blankly at the Fat Lady and whispering the password. Harry watched silently as Anisa fled up the stairs to the girls dorms, cursing the fact that he couldn't go up there and help her. He'd never seen Anisa act this way, glancing around the common room, Harry cursed silently before heading over to one of the corner chairs. Settling he pulled one of his dueling books out to study, having to participate in two separate curriculums was a daunting task. That and dealing with the knowledge that Wormtail was only feet from him and he could do nothing about it, not until Christmas Holiday. Letting the sounds of the Gryffindors wash over him, Harry lost himself within his book.

Harry wasn't sure how long he sat in the common room, but he awoke to someone tugging his book out from under his arm and familiar lilac eyes staring down at him through the haze of sleep. Tugging at the hand trying to remove his book, Harry was rewarded with a lap full of one Anisa Veredus the grumbling coming from the blonde a welcome reprieve as she made herself comfortable. Pulling his robe around them, Harry glanced down at his friend wondering about what had put her in such a state, but he wasn't sure he wanted to knock on that particular door.

"We're on communication black out." Anisa whispered as she started playing with her hair, trying to ignore how Harry tensed at her words. "I tried to have Tazz bring and take a letter to Alex, she took it to him just find, but her hands are burnt so badly. Someone put wards up to keep Stalie mail from coming to the island even regular correspondence not just the official acceptance letters. I tried it though regular mail too, but the post master said the letter exploded before he could even give it to one of his owls."

"That's disturbing." Harry muttered as he ran his hand over her shoulder, trying to come up with any explanation for why simple mail wards were in place around Britain. They were doable by one wizard for a household but an entire island would take a horde of them. "Could be because of the separation, their ministers certainly haven't ever gotten along with ours."

"It would make sense, they did have a falling out of some sort in the late sixties." Anisa mused as she pulled his robe closer, Harry hummed slightly at the idea, it would have made sense, Australia had started taking in more of the wolves around then while Britain was starting to place restriction on them.

"We'll work something out even if it means getting some of the parents involved there's always a way to get around wards you just have to be smarter than them." Harry whispered as he stared at the stairs to the boys dorms, he could just make out a person watching them from the shadows. Standing up with Anisa in his arms, Harry slowly lowered the blonde to the ground before collecting his things and turning back to his companion, leaning in close he whispered, "We'll be back before Christmas and you can go back to teasing your _little_ brother."

"If only things were so easy." Anisa shot back before throwing herself at him for a quick hug before she darted up the stairs to her dorm. Harry shook his head before heading towards his own room, he could only hope that this weekend would be relaxing.

xXx

The following evening found Harry sitting with Anisa next to the Weasley twins, apparently the other day Anisa had regaled them with stories of Harry's own foray into pranking. Some stories had apparently intrigued the twin pranksters as Harry answered and told stories of tamer pranks he had pulled on Sirius as they had been some of his more intricate works of art. He could see the wheels whirling away and smirked hoping to see some interesting pranks about in the coming weeks. Hearing Anisa's tired sigh, Harry turned to his friend and glared at the keeper for the Gryffindor team, who was making his way over to where they sat. His eyes trained solely on his blonde haired friend, the boy's obsessive attitude towards her was borderline on stalker. What was is about these blokes that they couldn't take a no to mean a no? Just as Harry was about to speak, one of the Weasley Twins took it up for themselves to put their classmate in his place. Pulling Anisa to him, the red head glared at his teammate more annoyed about having to stop his conversation with his friends. Anisa only squirmed slightly in his grasp before going back to her dinner, ignoring the hand that rested on her hip.

"So I think you and I should go out to Hogsmead this weekend." Cormac said loudly as he sat beside Anisa at dinner, ignoring all the glares aimed his way from various people. Anisa glared darkly at her plate before plastering a polite society smile on her face. Harry just shook his head as he turned to watch the spectacle, his eyes locking with the Weasley Twins the silent look that past between them was a promise of retribution, Cormac McLaggen was going to be Target Zero.

"I'm so glad to see you thinking. It's just so sad that it's so apparent that you've just started using that brain in your head." Anisa spoke clearly as she turned to Cormac, letting her full weight rest against George's side, his arm around her now completely viewable to all around them. "Answers no, by the way."

"Yeah Mate, she's already going with me." George Weasley smiled as he pulled Anisa closwer and leaned around her to send a sharp look at the other boy. Harry chocked on his drink causing his classmates to jump slightly, banging on his chest Harry shook off their concern as he glanced at Anisa who could only shake her head minutely as she began playing with George's hand and smiled sweetly at Cormac. The Gryffindor glared at the pair before standing and moving back over to his friends. They shot the boy sad smiles white laughter dance in their eyes for this was the third time he'd been shot down from the small blonde.

"Your gumption will be your downfall, Weasley." Anisa murmured as she turned to study the red head beside her, pulling his hand away from her waist as she did so. Smiling at the older boy she sat back and pulled out her day planner. "That and you haven't properly asked me, George Weasley, and until that happens the answer is no."

George stared at her before glancing over at his twin, no one had ever said no to one of them. Fred just shrugged while eating his own dinner, watching the little blonde beside his brother with a calculating look on his face. She and Potter were certainly unknowns in this school, coming now after being gone for so long, and apparently at some prestigious school if rumors were to be trusted. Glancing over at Harry who was talking to Ron, Fred just hoped that everything would work out alright. Smiling at his twin and glancing at Anisa George nodded back. They'd come up with someway to properly ask the young witch to join George at Hogsmead.

xXx

"You're just asking for trouble." Harry muttered as he and Anisa walked out of the Room of Requirement, having just spend the better half of the evening working on some of their Stalie classes. Anisa smiled serenely as she held her books against her chest. "Merlin knows how he's going to take that challenge."

"Harry I like him, he's kind, entertaining, very considerate and challenging. Everything in my life was very strict couldn't have the minister's daughter acting up at public functions. It wasn't good for the image." Anisa whispered as they walked down the hall towards the stairs, Harry could feel how excited Anisa was about the prospect of George asking her out. Pretty much every male at Stalie was either after her because of her father, or to frightened to because of her older brother.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry told her as he pulled her close to him just as Professor McGonagall walked up to the pair. He eyes taking them in as they approached her seemingly in their own world. Turning to Harry the older witch smiled slight.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to speak to you." she watched as the pair shared a glance with one another before Harry turned to face her.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked as he watched the Transfiguration Professor closely.

"No Mr. Potter I don't." Professor McGonagall answered truthfully.

"Then I won't be speaking to him." Harry told McGonagall as he began to walk away with Anisa. As they reached the stairs Harry turned to see McGonagall staring sadly at the pair as they disappeared from view. Shaking her head she continued on down the hallway, no reason to do anything about the pair, Dumbledore could find another way to get his audience with Harry.

xXx

Harry Potter watched in amused silence as Hogwart's student population reacted to the upcoming Slytherin-Gryffindor game. The excitement in the air was tangible, this was apparently the game of the season, even though it was a surefire thing that Slytherin was going to win. The Gryffindor team just didn't have it in them to play as dirty as the Slytherin team did. Turning his attention to the grounds he spotted Anisa's blonde head weaved her way from outside the Gryffindor Locker Room to the stands, Harry shook his head wondering how the team was going to react if a certain beater was sufficiently dazed. Anisa had some sort of bet going on with Daphne Greengrass, apparently the two knew each other quite well from the yearly international holiday parties that they were forced to attend.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as Anisa took her seat next to him, bundled up in a heavy cloak which appeared to be over her standard tan twill pea coat. Anisa just gave him a mysterious smile before settling on the bench, taking in the anticipation that this year was going to be different and Slytherin would lose for the first time in twelve years. Watching as the teams took to the air Harry studied the two groups, it was obvious that the Slytherin team went for brute strength in their players while the Gryffindor team went for speed and agility. At least he hoped so, it would be a short game if they didn't.

Of course the odds were against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry could only watched in amusement as the other twin aimed one of the bludgers in his twin's direction frowning at him before flying off to protect one of the Chasers from a Slytherin aimed bludger. Apparently the only way to wake the other brother from his Anisa induced funk, the action had however caused the Gryffindor's around them to cry in outrage. Glancing over at his best friend, Harry shook his head before turning back to the game, leaving Anisa to read her pilfered Potion's book. It was a wonder she wasn't in Ravenclaw Harry thought as he glanced over at the Ravenclaw stands where some of the older Ravenclaws were also reading instead of watching the game.

"Are you going to watch at all?" Hermione asked as she settled on Anisa's other side, apparently even Gryffindor's resident brain watched the game instead of using it as an excuse to study without interruption. Harry smiled over at the brunette before turning his attention back to the game, looking for the snitch just as Cormac and Malfoy circled the pitch hunting for the elusive golden ball.

"No." Anisa answered as she turned lilac eyes onto the Gryffindor girl that had been trying to befriend her since she had stepped foot on the school proper. Apparently nothing was getting through the other teen's head that Anisa was not looking for lifelong friends. Though, watching as George flew by chasing after a bludger she knew that not all friends would be forgotten or unwanted. Hermione stared at the girl beside her, studied the blonde carefully for a minute before turning her attention back to the game.

As the game continued, Hermione had tried to draw Anisa back into another conversation and for a while had succeeded, the two had gotten started on the rights of House Elves. Though it seemed to throw the girls into an even further chasm of difference, Hermione wanting them all to be free and Anisa stating she had a personal House Elf. It had led to a slight argument about slavery that had left the two fuming silently as the game continued. It didn't matter that Anisa had practically deserted her Pure-Blood Family ways just like Sirius had, she had still grown up with the ideals even if her brother had instilled others in her head. Shifting in his seat Harry sent Anisa a glance, watching as she would let her attention focus on one of the twins every so often, before returning to the rest of the game. As he sat surrounded by Hogwarts student he couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like had he never had gone to Australia. Who would he have befriended, what house he would have been in without the teachings of Sirius and Remus. Though it wasn't good to dwell on the what ifs, as he was perfectly happy at Stalie with his best friends. He wouldn't have been as magically powerful, nor as ready to take on the world if he had come to Hogwarts. Watching as one of the Gryffindor Chasers nearly had her skull crushed Harry turned his attention back onto the game, which was far more entertaining than any of the league games played between Stalie and Basta.

xXx

"It was better than expected." Daphne airily told Anisa as she appeared on the girl's other side, letting her mossy green eyes take in the celebration on the pitch. Anisa turned to study the platinum blonde beside her as she tucked her book into her coat pocket.

"I told you I could entice him enough." Anisa replied daintily as she stood to stand next to the Slytherin girl, Daphne hummed in agreement before handing over a velvet bag. Anisa smiled as she pocketed the bag knowing that the agreed upon item would be inside the pouch.

"Almost to well." Daphne giggled as she and Anisa walked out of the stands, Anisa sighed flippantly it wasn't her fault that he had come out to the pitch in such a state. She'd only given him the incentive that if they'd won she'd go out on that date he'd been pestering her for, how was she to know that saying yes would cause him to go loopy.

"Well I couldn't let him beg, it's completely unbecoming." Anisa spoke quietly as they weaved through the growing crowd, Daphne the only Slytherin in the mass of students congratulating the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Daphne bid her farewell as Anisa made her way around the pitch trying to locate Harry in the large crowd, they'd gotten separated as she had waited for Daphne to show up and he left to celebrate with the rest of the students.


End file.
